My 7th Year Hell
by dracos.girl.hermione
Summary: Its their seventh year at Hogwarts, she made Head Girl but it seems like none other than Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. What happens when they have to share a common room, will they rip each others throats out or will they find a new friendship they never saw coming. Hermione deals with boys n secrets, who will she trust with her secret...will she confide in her boyfriend Ron or Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger walked down the familiar halls of school, with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face,  
but what everyone didn't know was that she was faking everything, she went through a lot during the summer holidays and she knew she couldn't tell anyone what happened because they wouldn't understand especially since the last few months everyone had been dealing with the losses of everyone since the war.

She had been ordered to meet at Dumbledores office which is now Headmaster McGonaggal.  
She walked up to the gargoyle and spoke the password, "Sherbet Lemon"  
a stairway appeared and she climbed up until she reached the door and knocked and heard the professors voice telling her to come in, but when she entered the room her face dropped as she saw Draco Malfoy sitting down in front of the desk, she looked at her and looked back at the headmaster. Something about him was different, especially in his eyes. She ignored her thoughts and sat down in a chair next to him.

" as you both know, you have been chosen as Head Boy and Head girl," both the students nodded their head and the headmaster continued, "but there is something I must tell you, you will be sharing a common room" she knew what the reaction would be and its what she expected.

"But Professor-" they both spoke in unison, but the professor interrupted them,

"you both have enemies from the beginning of Hogwarts and its about time you both understand that its about time you got over it and imbrace what people would call house unity. You might even be more similar then you think…"

Hermione just shook her head and laughed, "us? Get along? You must be joking…its not malfoy like!"

Hermione to him and laughed. Draco didn't speak at all. He knew there was something different but he didn't know what.

They were ordered to leave the office and the their new common room. As they were walking to their common room

Once the reached the common room she ran into her bedroom and shut the door. Not even looking back at Malfoys face, she walked over to her bed and laid down, closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

_Running through multiple rooms, hearing footsteps behind her. She ran so fast that she didn't look where she was going and tripped over and landed on the floor with a thud. She rolled onto her back to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing above her laughing manically as she pointed her wand at Hermione,"Mudblood! You may have stopped the Dark Lord but I will tell you something…I am still alive and when im ready, she leaned forward slighty, "I will find you " she whispered before yelling, "Crucio!"  
Hermione gasped before writhingin pain. It was unbearable for her to the point she thought she was going to die, her face feel hot and tears sliding down her face…she screamed _

"_Please stop!" she managed to yell through the excruciating pain but Bellatrix just laughed harder as she made the cruciatus curse more painful._

She woke up screaming, sweat running down her face, she tried to shallow her breathing as it was quite deep. She knew she probably would have woken Malfoy but at that moment she didn't really care. At that moment she realized she had to go see the headmaster. At that moment she heard footsteps and sighed as she knew who it would be and then as she predicted there was a knock on the door, actually maybe not a knock but more like a bang. She screamed out, "I know! Im sorry I woke you."

"You know granger maybe you should realize that other people are trying to sleep!" he yelled through the door.

She wasn't in the mood for his rudeness, she got up and opened her door swiftly, "well if you were actually asleep then maybe you wouldn't have heard me but I know you weren't asleep so technically it isn't my problem!"

He rolled his eyes, "whatever, mudblood" she smirked at him which was a suprise for him, she spoke in a tone which was not normal for Hermione Granger,

"oh right, the name calling again...boy, Malfoy. and their were rumours saying that you have changed. God, what a bunch of lies. Like they say. Once a death eater always a death eater."

Malfoys eyes darkened, "Dont you dare speak to me like that! You dont know anything about me and my family! You think i wanted that bloody war? You think i want that pathetic excuse for a wizard in my house! You think you know everything, Mudblood. Well guess what, your so wrong." He spat with all the anger he had inside of him which had been building up since the war started and people thinking that he wanted the war but he didnt, not one bit. All of a sudden he noticed something on her neck, it was slighty covered but it seemed like there was a bruise on her neck, by the colour of her bruise it must have happened a few days ago which was just before she left for Hogwarts. She just rolled her eyes not noticing what he was looking at.

"May be so, Mr Im-Too-Good-For-Anyone. But your not the only one who suffered through the war! You people just dont get it! It wasnt just the witches and wizards who paid the price! It was also muggles, muggles who didnt know what was going on. Muggles who didnt even know that magic existed and yet they paid a price just for bloody existing! They are gone and not coming back!" Hermione didnt realise that tears, were coming out,

Malfoy just rolled his eyes, "God do you ever stop crying? You are so bloody pathetic! They are just muggles! You didnt know them should you care-"

"Because some of them were my family!"at once there was silence between them. Something they never knew would happen, he just stared. The feeling of guilt ran through him but he didnt expect the next move which was pain on his cheek and she slapped him across the face, he was too shocked at what she had done, she never felt more angry in her life...She knew she had to get away from there so she did what had been good at the last couple of weeks, she ran. She ran out the common room and ran. She didnt care where she was running, she just need to get away. She couldnt believe it, she had told Malfoy that she hadnt told any of her friends. Before she knew it she was at Dumbledores grave. She jujst stared at it. Her legs gave way and she collapsed, she felt like her strength was gone, she suddenly felt tired and the next thing she knew she passed out not knowing that the dream she was about to have.


	2. Chapter 2

_She opened her eyes, she blinked her eyes twice before prodding herself off the floor, and with all her strength getting off the floor, looking around the scenery and realised that she wasnt at Dumbledores grave. She didnt understand what was going on, she decided to explore everything around her, suddenly pine trees were appearing before her and dirt was appearing beneath her feet then something caught her eye from a distant._

_She noticed a few people, two adults and a child. Then realization hit her and knew who these people were. So she quickened her pace and made her way to them. Once she reached them, silent tears were spilling from her chocolate eyes._

_"Mother...father...Thomas" she sobbed not being able to control her emotions, tears falling rapidly and her cheek. Her mother spoke, _

_"Hermione, my darling, please dont cry for we will always be in your heart. Always reach for your dreams and we know you will never forget us but dont give up. You are a very smart young lady who will do well in the future. Cry for us, let it all out until you can cry no more. We all love you and where we are going, we will never forget you" Hermione couldnt help but smile. _

_Kissing her family on the cheek, one by one before blowing them a kiss one last time and and finding her voice before walking away._

_"Mother, father, Thomas. I will always love you and will never forget for you will always be in my heart. Forever and always. I will not stop reaching for my goals or dreams. Please dont forget me. I love you" she sobbed the last three words before disappearing, the world she was in started to fade. The tree were fading around her..._

Hermione woke up with a start, feeling the drops of the rain falling onto her face. She found herself drenched, clothes and all. The picking hersekf off the ground and smiled. She was just glad that she could see them one last time. She decided it was time to go to bed again, she knew she would sleep peacefully. But her happiness didn't last for much longer as when she was walking back to her common room which her and malfoy shared, she found none other than her boyfriend snogging his ex from 6th year in the middle of the corridor. She gasped, loud enough for him to hear.

He broke apart from Lavender and saw who it was and suddenly he felt guilt, he looked at Hermione and opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Don't you dare talk to me Ronald Weasley! How dare you do this to me! After everything we went through, after everything we did! You do this! Why is it so hard for me to stay happy for once in the wizarding world! Is it so hard to ask for?!" she felt tears coming through once more, but she kept them back.

"why, Ronald! Why? After everything? Was I not enough? But doesn't matter, you can now snog her since we are not together anymore. Thank you for making me feel horrible!" and leaving their conversation at that she ran, once again she ran. She ran back to the common room to find Malfoy asleep in front the fireplace on the couch. She smiled, even though he was her enemy. She conjured a blanket and placed it over him. She didn't want to be alone tonight.

She knew he would be an asshole about it in the morning but she didn't care. She conjured a pillow and blanket, laid them down on the floor and the next thing she knew she drifted to sleep.

Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning to find himself on the couch with an unfamiliar blanket on him, but he did find a certain mudblood on the floor. He rolled his eyes. God she must be a clingy girlfriend he thought in his mind. But then he noticed something that he never thought he would notice. How peaceful she looked. For someone who had risked her life for the whole wizarding world during the war. She looked peaceful, he shook his head and then heard her stir, he suddenly panicked and laid back down before she saw him. He didn't know why he panicked. Maybe because he was looking at her but he just closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Hermione woke up to the light hitting the common room, she looked at malfoy to see he was still asleep,( little did she know he was pretending). She panicked, she knew if he woke up she would never hear the end of his antics and name calling and every snide comment he would say. She quickly grabbed her blanket and pillow and hurried into her room.

She quietly shut her door, She sighed with relief as she lent on the back of her door, she couldn't believe that he didn't wake up but she was so glad he didn't. She then heard noises which indicated to her that he must have woken up and then heard her door close

She decided it was time to have a shower before classes start. She grabbed all her essentials and ran into the bathroom. The bathroom was connected to both bedrooms so she walk to the other side and locked Dracos door. She then locked her own, she didn't trust him not to try, she got undressed, stepped into the shower and turned the water on, making sure it wasn't too hot but wasn't too cold. She loved the feeling of the water running along her slender body. It was a couple of minutes before she turned the water off and got out. Her towel was near the mirror she want to reach the towel but then noticed her reflection. She hated the sight she could see.

A bruise on her neck, then another on her stomach, then a few on her arms. She knew that she wasn't gonna be hurt anymore, she is at Hogwarts and safe. No one could hurt her, well not physically, Ronald has hurt her, more than he will ever realize. She wondered if he has told Harry. Her best friend, then there was Ginny Weasley, her other best friend. Who was sisters with Ron. She would be so angry at her brother, she has been always the very feisty wealsey. Ginny took some of her mothers attitude which includes when she is angry.

Hermione dried herself off and got dressed into her robes, she then heard banging on Dracos door leading into his bedroom.

"Hurry up, Granger! I don't have all day!" he yelled, frustrated that Hermione had locked his door. She walked over, unlocked the door and opened it for him. He was about to yell at her if she said anything to him. But she didn't, she looked at him then walked off to her bedroom and shut the door. Draco was in shock, she would usually say something, especially since she is a Gryffindor. He then shrugged and went for his morning shower.

Hermione was walking to the great hall dreading about the outcome, about what was gonna happen. She knew it would be a long day for her...


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and found that Ron was sitting with Harry and Ginny and they laughing at something he had said. She breathed in before making her way to the Gryffindor table,

Hermione didn't sit down though, all her friends noticed this which made harry to speak,

"Mione, are you ok? Come and eat breakfast. Im sure you and Ron would love to have your favourate pancakes" he smiled with delight. She smirked as she realized that Ron hadn't said anything,

"Hermione? Hello? Whats wrong?" then he looked at Hermione then at Ron, then back at Hermione and then realization hit, "what happened? Did you guys fight again? Come on guys! There is no need to make a big deal about everything…" Hermione could tell he was getting frustrated, but at that point she didn't care and she was so angry.

"so I cant make a big deal about cheating, right. It seems to me that Ronald here hasn't told you what he was doing out of the common room last night. God, I think Malfoy would be more faithful."

Ron boiled up inside, "how dare you compare me to that stupid ferret!"

Harry's eyes widened, he never thought Ron would have the decency to even do that to Hermione, the woman Ron kept claiming he loved, not long ago Ron was saying "I love Hermione and wouldn't have her any other way."

At that point Ron had stood up, "dont start this now, not infront of everyone here-"

"why not, Ronald. So no one can know what a cheater you are? You make out that im the one for you but go behind my back and do that? But guess what, I don't care anymore, you wanna screw up your life with miss Lav Lav then fine. But if you didn't want to be with me, you should have told me, I would have understood. But no, you thought the only you could do was cheat!"

Without another word she made her way back to the Head common room, grabbing her books for her first class of potions, She ran into Malfoy, and she rolled her eyes, "Get out of my way, Malfoy"

"Or what, mudblood" he smirked, he knew it always annoyed her when he called her names and it made him feel better. Making fun of muggle-borns was always fun for him.

She stepped closer to him, he noticed how close she was and he felt so disgusted as how close they were, "Get out of my, ferret before I kiss you and the last time I checked you didn't like my blood status. Face it, Malfoy. You wouldn't be able to handle filth kissing you. Now your choice, move out of my way or your gonna regret it."

He was shocked, he never knew Granger had it in her, he smirked his famous trade mark. He didn't think she would do it, but then again he didn't want to risk it incase she did follow through.

He stepped aside and let her pass, and she continued to class and continued her day, Ron kept looking at her through classes but she ignored him, even though she can feel him watching her. Malfoy and Hermione also had DADA together. But the one thing he couldn't help but notice was the fact that Ron kept looking at her and she was ignoring him, everyone knew they were a couple yet they weren't talking.

Once all classes were finished she immediately made her way to her bedroom and got all her things to start her homework. She sat on the couch and started her homework on Trolls and giants. As she was writing with her quill, Malfoy barged in, he rolled his eyes at the sight her saw which was, Hermione doing homework. He laughed at her, "Come on, Granger? Doing homework on your first night after classes?" he rolled his eyes. He went to his bedroom for a split second and came back with what seemed to be a bottle of some drink.

He grabbed a glass from the kitchen, and poored himself a drink. And sculled in down without a second thought. Feeling it slightly burning his throat but it was a bad burning but a good burning.

She looked at him stunned "is that what I think it is? You do realize that, _That _is forbidden on school grounds. "

"come on, Granger. Why don't you live a little and stop being a goody little Gryffindor"

She then took it as a challenge, she grabbed a glass, and held it infront of him, "poor me one then. "

He smiled and poured her one and she immediately drank it, but began coughing, "god that fire whiskey is strong" then he poured her another and then another. She started to feel it affecting her but she loved it. They were both on the couch drinking and drinking until there was none.

She moaned in frustration, "I want more! Draco, get me more!" not realizing that she had said his first name thankfully he didn't either. He shrugged, "sorry, darl. There aint anymore-"

She cut him off, "but I need more, I want to forget, forget what ron did, forget what the death eaters did, I wanna forget everything! " she sobbed the last sentence. She didn't expect anything else. She sat on the couch, and sobbed into her hands.

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly, and sat next to her, "Granger, what do you mean what the death eaters did?" but he didn't get a response. "Hermione….Hermione, look at me"

She reluctantly looked up and into his eyes, he knew she was drunk but he thought that somehow whatever happened to her involving her, then he spoke, "what happened with Weasley?"

"I don't want to talk about it, all it is he is the worst boyfriend anyone can have, he cheats and he isn't worth it" she leaned into malfoy without realizing and he didn't know how to react, he never been in this situation before, when it comes to someone wanting comfort. But he did the first thing that came to his head which was put his arm around her and stroked her hair. He knew they were both drunk and wouldn't know what to do in the morning but right now all he knew was Hermione is upset.

"what an idiot, your right, he isn't worth your time and effort." She suddenly looked up at him, she never knew that he would be so comforting to me. "I'm shocked that you are Considering my blood status. But anyway, thankyou." Suddenly there was banging on the portrait door leading to their common room.

She sighed, "wish everyone would leave me alone…"

She got up wiped her face of all the tears then answered the door to find Ron standing there, " Im sorry, Mione! Please don't leave me! Im sorry for what I did and I know I made the wrong choice by going to Lavander but please take me back! I lo-"

"Don't you dare give me the 'im sorry' speech. If you really felt that way then you wouldn't have done it. Noww leave me alone…"

"You found someone else didn't you? That fast?" ron sounded hurt more than anything

She rolled her eyes and laughed "what if I did, Ronald. It has nothing to do with you anymore!"

Ron angered started to rise before them, "your with him arnt you!" pointing at Malfoy, "after everything he did, how could you choose him over me, you were doing stuff with him haven't you, after what you said at breakfast then I wouldn't be surprised-"

Hermione's hand had made contact with his cheek and not in a good way, "how dare you!"

At that point malfoy stepped in and laughed, " God Weasley, you would make a good female the way your acting! But hey what is wrong is that you cheated, no man should sink that low to do that but I guess I was wrong about that one. So what if Granger was with me, at least im faithful unlike someone who is here begging to have her back!"

Malfoy didn't know what came over him at that point he had just stood up for Hermione and made out there was nothing wrong with her considering her blood status but the next think that happened is what shocked all of them. He felt like he had no control over his body.

Draco Malfoy pulled Hermione close to him and placed his lips on hers…

**BOOM i bet everyone is like OMG! review and tell me how this chapter went...**

**i dunno it just feels like it was lame or even give me some ideas on this chapter**

**:D love love**


End file.
